Christmas Amok: Reborn! Style
by Fyyrrose
Summary: A short narrative of Christmas with our Vongola family. oneshot


**Title**: Christmas Amok: Reborn! Style

**Summary**: A short narrative of Christmas with our Vongola family

**Rating**: PG 13 for implications and language (although I'm sure PG would suffice)

**Disclaimer**: How I wish it was mine. The fun I would have. Although, owning it is not necessary…to which I'm sure the characters are thankful :)

**Notes**: This is dedicated to my darling Dori who abandoned me on Christmas AND New Years…why she gets a story I don't know. And to Erinn, who's my beacon of light in my crazy world of work, work, and did I mention work? Now on to the story!

* * *

"Just where the hell do you think you're touching?" Gokudera growled.

"Obviously no where important." Ryohei snarled back.

"I dare you to say that again, you toothless bastard." Gokudera took a step forward entering Ryohei's personal space.

"Now, now, Gokudera-kun," Yamamoto laughed nervously before stepping in between the two hotheads. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"You weren't the one being insulted." The explosives wielder turned his attention to Yamamoto.

"So now you need your woman to stick up for you?" Ryohei sniped as he put on his clothing.

"I don't need him; I can do just fine on my own."

"I'm sure that's the only way you can get by." Ryohei slipped on the red suspenders over each shoulder ignoring the smoldering death glare directed towards him.

"You want to find out how well I can do?" Gokudera forgot about Yamamoto and his clothing as he came face to face with Ryohei.

"You know Gokudera-kun, Tsuna would not be pleased if he came in and found you weren't ready." Yamamoto reminded him.

Gokudera glared at the two of them. He was not pleased that the baseball freak had played the Tsuna card. He would do anything for the 10th, even if that meant putting up with them. With a heated humph, he returned to his clothing and started to dress.

When he received an invitation and told to come to the school, Gokudera wasn't too sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't this. There was a small card with his name scrawled on the front and a pile of clothes under it. When he opened the card all it said was 'Put this on'.

There wasn't even a signature. He knew it wasn't Tsuna's illegible kanji but it looked more like Reborn's. But if Tsuna was in on this then he would do it. He'd do anything for the 10th, even this.

Gokudera slipped on the brown corduroy pants and placed his suspenders over his shoulders. He turned around to grab the matching shirt when he noticed the three of them were wearing the same outfit.

"At least I look better than you." Gokudera stated matter of factly as he gave the two other boys a once over.

A dark look settled over Ryohei. "It's because the clothing hides your fat."

Stunned, Gokudera's jaw dropped. He was just called fat. He wasn't fat, he was Italian. His build was different than the slender and smaller Japanese. Gokudera lunged at the boxer prepared fully to fight to the death. In mid lunge, Gokudera produced two sticks of dynamite and set the fuse.

The doors to the gymnasium flew open and crashed against the wall. All three teens turned to see a very enraged Hibari standing there. "Destroy the school and I will bite you to death."

Gokudera's eyes slanted as he put out the fuse. There was something wrong with that boy. Any type of threat against his school and he was there to punish those who 'hurt' the brick and mortar.

Having their anger defused by the volatile, school loving, sociopath, they each resumed their task of getting ready; meanwhile, keeping half an eye on him. No one needed to set him off. They actually like living.

Hibari took a seat towards the back of the room. "I'll kill anyone who wakes me up when I'm sleeping." He glared at each of them for a split second before closing his eyes and falling "asleep."

Gokudera wanted to make a statement but he bit his tongue. This was a time to let rabid, sleeping dogs lie. He focused on getting dressed again. The atmosphere in the room was charged with tension. It was so thick not even Gokudera's bombs could break through it.

"Hurry, Tsuna, or we'll be late." A loud squeal could be heard from down the hall. Of course it didn't hurt that the doors were still wide open.

A second later a small cow entered the gym and took one look at the three boys and started to laugh. His tiny body rolled back and forth on the ground. "You … look…like…bloated… elephants." He managed between fits.

Gokudera fumed. First he was called fat, and now an elephant. Psychopath in the corner or not, he wasn't about to let the cow get away with it. Picking up the trembling child, (due to laughter and not fear), Gokudera scowled before tossing the infant into the wall. That would show him.

Lambo hit the wall with a solid thud and started crying. It couldn't even be considered crying; it was more like a highly annoying wail. It was the kind of sound you wanted to throw into the wall, again and again, to shut it up.

Tsuna walked in a moment later and rushed to the infant's side but not before giving Gokudera an angry glance.

"Okay, everyone is here." Everyone turned around to see Reborn and Chrome standing at the doorway with an oversized box.

"What's the meaning of this Reborn?" Gokudera asked not too pleased about why he was here.

"It's the Vongola family picture of course." Reborn opened the box and pulled out the rest of the accessories before producing a sleigh from the back of the room.

"No good Tsuna," Reborn addressed the future Vongola boss, "put this on." He tossed Tsuna a red bundle, which turned out to be a Santa costume.

Tsuna complied and started to put on his costume. Meanwhile Reborn was busy passing out the rest of the costumes. Lambo became an elf, Chrome was, of course, Mrs. Clause, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei were reindeer. The group watched on as Reborn tossed a green and light strewn bundle towards Hibari who caught it without opening his eyes.

"What did Hibari-san get?" Tsuna asked as he buttoned up the red crushed velvet shirt.

"Every Santa Clause needs a Christmas tree." Reborn stated not noticing how the room suddenly fell silent and all eyes were glued to Hibari in horror.

Hibari opened his eyes and tossed the package away without a second glance.

Reborn placed everyone in position after their costumes were rearranged and perfected by Reborn. Horns were bent into shape, hats adjusted, costumes brushed off.

"Hey Santa," Lambo pestered, "Can I give you my list now? Lambo's been a really good boy this year."

"Lambo-san, I'm not Santa." Tsuna tried to pry the child off his lap. How could Lambo forget he wasn't Santa? The kid was probably too busy putting on his own costume to notice.

"Of course you're Santa. You're wearing the suit, and you know who I am." The child continued to pester.

"I told you already, I'm not Santa." Tsuna tried and failed to inform the child again.

"Hey, what do you look like under the beard?" Lambo tried pulling the fake white beard and Tsuna was busy trying to keep everything attached to his face.

Meanwhile, "You should have been Santa because you're the fattest one here." Ryhoei whispered into Gokudera's ear.

"Say cheese." Reborn said as the camera flashed.

Reborn smiled as he took a look at the newest Vongola family picture. It came out quite nicely:

Gokudera was straddling Ryohei while trying to get in a punch. Ryohei was blocking his face while trying to buck Gokudera off of him. Yamamoto was laughing while trying to pull Gokudera off the boxer.

Lambo had a look of terror on his face as Santa's beard was pulled off to reveal it wasn't really Santa but Tsuna. Tsuna was trying to hold the child away at arm's length and failing miserably.

Chrome stood perfectly still smiling pleasantly for the camera and off to the side of the picture was a scowling Hibari with his arms crossed not amused by what was going on before him.

Reborn smiled. This was the best family picture yet. Taking out a red felt marker he scribbled "Happy Holidays" on the bottom.


End file.
